Melancholic symphony
by blackwings-94
Summary: Si seulement ce ciel pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir pour laisser place à la lumière. Si seulement la tragédie ne s'était pas répétée jusqu'à cette époque. Une fois de plus mais une fois de trop. Des rêves envolés qui laissent ce goût amer et cette impression d'amour tout aussi ridicule. UA JeanxMarco


Bonjour à tous^^

Voilà un moment que ce petit one-shot est écrit et j'ai décidé de le publier même si ma fanfiction à chapitre n'est pas entièrement finie (en particulier au niveau de la correction). Comme il était court, j'ai pu le corriger assez vite. J'avoue que Jean et Marco me manquaient aussi xD J'ai une autre histoire plus joyeuse (promise depuis des mois) avec ces deux-là qui est encore en attente de correction. Donc, cela viendra un jour mais pas tout de suite.

**Titre: **Melancholic symphony

**Pairing:** JeanxMarco

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et je ne gagne pas un rond. Tout ce que j'écris est fait par passion.

Trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je suis à la gare, lieu de notre rencontre.

Je me rappelle avoir laissé tomber mes pièces de monnaie, de m'être baissé pour les ramasser avant de prendre celles que tu me tendais. Pour te remercier, je t'avais invité à boire un verre. Tu avais accepté et nous avons longuement discuté. La grande aiguille avait déjà fait un tour complet. Nous nous sommes alors quittés avant de nous revoir par la suite le sourire aux lèvres.

Je passe devant ce petit café dans une des allées de cette gare. Une bonne odeur de boisson chaude flotte dans les airs. Je jette un œil à l'intérieur. Tout est resté pareil depuis notre première conversation.

"Que fais-tu en ce moment ?"

"Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?"

Voilà les questions que tu me posais souvent. Tu répondais toujours par un "je suis là".

Dans mes écouteurs, tes chansons préférées passent en boucle.

Il m'arrive de voir des gens qui te ressemblent, certains portent le même parfum que toi.

J'entends parfois ton nom mais ce n'est jamais ton visage.

Je m'arrête sur le quai pour attendre le prochain train. Mon cœur aussi s'est arrêté il y a longtemps. Il espère encore trouver le prochain train qui l'emmènera au loin.

Il m'arrive de repasser devant notre ancien appartement, lieu de notre vie.

Quand je me promène, les paysages peuvent bien défiler, ils se ressemblent tous.

Cette ville fade et grise me donne le tournis lorsque je la traverse pour rejoindre mon lieu de travail.

Comme si la nuit était perpétuelle. Je n'y vois pas la moindre étoile.

"Est-ce elle qui me rend aveugle ou bien est-ce moi qui détourne les yeux vers l'avenir ?"

Je me suis endormi dans ce noir abyssal.

"Quand vais-je me réveiller ?"

Je suis ridicule à poser cette question...

Je suis mort aussi bien que je sois toujours en vie. Je poursuis mon chemin en silence, noyant ma tristesse dans le boulot.

Tout cet amour et toute cette tendresse ne sont plus désormais.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je n'allume même plus la télévision. L'ordinateur reste éteint.

Le temps est comme suspendu.

"Ou est-ce moi qui reste figé dans le passé ?"

Même la console de jeu me rappelle notre dernière dispute. Celle avant que tu partes.

J'ai envie de revenir sur mes décisions. J'aurai dû te prendre par le bras pour te forcer à rester près de moi ce matin-là. Alors, cette voiture ne t'aurait pas percuté. Tu serais toujours là pour partager mes nuits.

Il m'arrive de plonger ma tête dans ton oreiller qui porte encore ton odeur.

Je regarde les photos de mon téléphone. J'ai juste envie de les effacer car elle est loin l'époque où je pouvais encore sourire ainsi.

J'ai envie de faire demi-tour mais le train est déjà là, prêt à démarrer. Les portes se referment comme celles de mon cœur. Ma destination n'est pas inconnue.

"Es-tu heureux là où tu es ?"

Cette phrase est à mettre au passé pour moi.

Le train avance, prend de la vitesse. Je me laisse bercer par ses vibrations. Mes écouteurs toujours en place qui font défiler ces mêmes chansons.

Je me sens brisé, seul et triste.

Je vois dans ce train des gens qui te ressemblent.

Je ferme les yeux comme pour t'oublier mais ton image me revient à chaque fois en mémoire. Tu me souris niaisement comme à ton habitude.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Ce paysage fade et gris s'éternise.

Le matin ne se lèvera pas.

On se rapproche de la destination. Le train ralentit. Les gens se lèvent pour sortir. Je reste caler sur mon siège. Mon arrêt est le suivant. Les portes se referment et mon cœur tente aussi de se refermer cette fois encore.

Je me souviens de ce film. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais pleuré. Je m'étais même doucement moqué de toi. Tu n'avais rien répondu mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi la fin était si triste.

Tout se finit un jour ou l'autre. C'est ce que j'ai enfin compris.

Tu sais, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui échanger mes baisers.

Je suis vraiment ridicule...

Je ne fais que me fourvoyer dans mes propres mensonges.

Je suis pourtant réaliste mais cette réalité me rattrape de trop.

Tout comme ce temps qui file à toute allure et qui m'a dépassé depuis longtemps.

Je m'abandonne derrière lui. C'est bien moi qui reste immobile.

Mon cœur tremble.

Je me sens perdu et les vibrations de ce train n'arrangent pas mes nausées.

J'augmente alors le volume de mon mp3.

Le train ralentit, mon cœur devient plus lourd. Je passe les portes et je sors de la gare.

L'air me semble humide.

Le soleil paraît si sombre derrière ce gris opaque.

Comme ces nuages, ma tristesse semble tomber de ce ciel qui ne changera pas.

Pour demain, cela sera surement encore de la pluie.

Mon corps et mon cœur sont trempés.

Pourtant, il fait encore sec.

Les gouttes ne veulent décidément pas se décider à tomber.

Je t'ai aimé.

Ou plutôt je t'aime encore.

Je suis pitoyable au point que cela en devient risible.

Je me dirige vers le cimetière. Sur le chemin, des gens te ressemblent.

Je suis presque à destination.

Devant ta tombe, des mots sont prononcés un à un.

Un merci suivi d'un adieu s'échappent sous forme de larmes.

Enfin le ciel se met à pleuvoir.

Je me retourne pour reprendre la ligne qui me conduit jusque chez moi. Cette ligne ne va plus au centre de mon cœur, elle n'en fait plus que le tour.

"Va-t-on se revoir ?"

Je suis d'un ridicule...comme toujours...

* * *

J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton review juste en bas, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis écrit.

En attendant, je vais retourner bosser sur mes autres histoires. J'espère pouvoir vous dire à une prochaine fois^^


End file.
